Hysterical Tinge
by SingingMisery
Summary: In which Zack is kidnapped, but is rescued by his mentor. But Zack wasn't the only one they brought back.
1. It Begins

Title: Hysterical Tinge

Pairings: Undecided for now, but probably going to ZackxAngeal, CloudxSephiroth. Genesis needs some love too, even if we are not on speaking terms right at the moment.

Warnings: Descriptions of kidnapping, assault, rape...you get the picture. Remarkably, Zack's actually not too hurt in this one. Physically anyways...

Note: What is this? Misery is starting ANOTHER fic?...I promise this one isn't going to be a long and drawn out affair. I know where this is going, I just need to write it out. Oh, by the way, I also hate this title. Any suggestions to what it should be changed to?

* * *

Angeal did not feel terror often.

Unease maybe, especially when Zack was called away for a training exercise that would see him in action alone. He wanted to say something, but seeing the excitement on Zack's face, he just smiled and nodded. He definitely felt pride as he watched his student walk away with air of confidence. And later, when he came into Sephiroth's office to find him with Genesis, holding a bottle of really good scotch, he felt gratitude for the distraction they provided.

Two weeks went by, with little to no event. Zack e-mailed him, as instructed, each day. He had friends among the other 2nd and 3rd class soldiers, and his training wasn't exactly difficult. Angeal himself kept busy filling out paperwork, an activity he usually hated. The tedious work filled up his hours though. In the evenings, he was dragged out of his office by either Genesis or Sephiroth to go sparring. Afterwards, they stayed up late in the night talking and reminiscing about the past. Conversation was careful not to revolve around Zack unless Angeal expressly spoke about him. By then, Angeal was so tired he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. His days fell into this comfortable routine. He mistakenly became content, complacent. Then, he was called into Sephiroth's office.

"Angeal, something's happened. It's Zack."

There had been an attack on the encampment. There were no deaths, but quite a few injuries. Witnesses say they culprit was Wutai rebels. Angeal nodded, trying to keep his breathing normal. Sephiroth regarded him with an almost sympathetic look. Angeal knew at the exact moment the news was going to be bad.

"Zack's friends say he fought hard. But a group of fighters cornered him. He was knocked out..." Angeal stared hard at his friend. "Angeal, Zack's been kidnapped." There was a moment of silence. For a second, all Angeal could hear was the sound of his blood rushing in his ears. Without saying a word, he went and stood by the window. He clenched his fists hard, nails digging into his palms, forming bloody crescents. Sephiroth shuffled his papers, unsure of what to say. He didn't know how to offer comfort. "We'll get him back." Angeal nodded, not really listening. It had been a while since he felt terror this bad. It robbed him of his ability to speak. Sephiroth gave him a few moments to gather his thoughts then said, "I have to ask you to sit out on this one." Angeal spun around, anger making his eyes glow.

"You what?" He asked, calmly, his voice like steel. If Sephiroth was any other man, he would be running faaaaar away right now.

"The direct order came from president Shinra. You are to remove yourself from any and all rescue operat..." He didn't get to finish his sentence.

BAM! A sword appeared to inches from his head.

"You want to run that by me again?" The general sighed, gently pulling the sword embedded into the wall out.

"I tried to fight them on this." Guilt flared up, Angeal had forgotten who he was dealing with. "But they felt your emotional involvement would cloud your judgement."

"OF COURSE IT'S GOING TO!" The man swung around, trying to reign in his temper. He didn't want to say something he would regret. Sephiroth sighed again.

"Go home, Angeal. Try to get some rest. There is nothing you can do right now." Angeal nodded curtly, and stiffly walked to the door. He knew a dismissal when he heard one. On the way to his apartment, he was aware of someone following him. He growled low in his throat. It was insulting to have your own employer have someone follow you around.

* * *

The next two days were torture. Angeal was, obviously, going after Zack. But every time he went to make preparations, he met obstacles. Turks were following him at every turn, people were reluctant to hand him supplies, and to top it all off, Genesis and Sephiroth seemed to be trying to stop him as well. Finally, he had everything in order. Cat quiet, Angeal snuck into the hallway. He carefully removed the ventilation shaft cover by his door. Manoeuvring his way through the twisting, metal maze, he arrived at the helicopter launch pad. Angeal dropped down, landing on his feet gracefully. He walked towards the helicopter, which shone in the dim light. Only to stop. Sephiroth and Genesis were already there, the latter grinning at him.

"What? You think we were going to let you go by yourself?" The auburn haired SOLDIER said, sounding vaguely amused." The raven haired SOLDIER nodded, turning to Sephiroth. The general shook his head.

"He's right. Beside, you'll probably won't face repercussions if I go with you." The burly SOLDIER shook his head, and Sephiroth sighed. He held up a folder. "Do you even know where you're going?" Angeal sighed, then smiled at his two friends. Quietly, the three crept forward. Leaning against the helicopter was a red haired man. Angeal rolled his eyes slightly when he saw who it was. Reno. He was debating how to sneak around the Turk when Reno called out.

"Look, I know you're out there, yo. Dammit, I've been waiting here for like two days. What took you so long?" Genesis tilted his head, an unspoken question in his eyes. Reno jangled the keys in his hands. "I want to see Zack saved as much as you do." Sephiroth came into the Turk's line of vision. Reno tossed him the keys. Just as he was about to leave, the red haired Turk turned to look at them. "Try not to bang my baby up to bad." With that, he left, humming a song. Angeal, Sephiroth, and Genesis exchanged looks. Genesis sheepishly sheathed his sword, turning away from a scrutinizing look shot at him by Angeal.

"Let's get this done, shall we?"

* * *

Oh Dear... Reviews would be nice please and thankyou


	2. The demon with a sword as big as the sky

Title: Hysterical Tinge

Pairings: Undecided for now, but probably going to ZackxAngeal, CloudxSephiroth. Genesis needs some love too, even if we are not on speaking terms right at the moment.

Warnings: Descriptions of kidnapping, assault, rape...you get the picture. Remarkably, Zack's actually not too hurt in this one. Physically anyways...

Note: I hate this title. Any suggestions to what it should be changed to?

* * *

The helicopter ride was very uneventful, although tense. Sephiroth commanded the controls, while Genesis cleaned his rapier, glancing over at Angeal every once in a while. The raven haired man kept his head down.

"I shouldn't have let him go." The words were quiet, almost mournful. Genesis cleared his throat uncomfortably. He, like Sephiroth, wasn't really good at playing the role of comforter.

"There was no way you could have known this would happen." The words sounded hollow even in his own ears. "Besides, Zack wouldn't have forgiven you if you held him back. He needs to grow."

"I hardly think being kidnapped and possibly tortured helps him grow, Genesis." The smaller man sighed.

"No, you're right, it doesn't. But you cannot blame yourself for this. It's not your fault, not his fault. It's them you should be angry at. Not anyone else." With that he sat down, withdrawing his copy of Loveless out of the pocket of his coat. He flipped through the pages, without seeing anything. Angeal leaned back into his seat, and pretended to sleep. He had a lot to think about.

They landed in thickly wooded area, which effectively shielded their helicopter. Sephiroth unfolded a map that had a small area circled.

"It should be about a three hour hike from here."

They made it in one.

Sephiroth scanned the ruins of a fortress, thinking. Angeal waited, impatient.

"So do you have a plan?" Sephiroth snapped his head to look at him.

"I was thinking we burst in there and kill everything that moved." The words were stated so matter-of-factly that Angeal almost laughed. The flashing green and silver in the general's eyes stopped him. Sephiroth was being dead serious.

"Sounds good. Just remember to keep one of them alive long enough to question." Genesis's soft voice floated down to them. The auburn haired SOLDIER had climbed a tree. He dropped down. Angeal gave him a strange look. That was twice in one day that the usually hot-tempered man was the voice of reason.

The first two guards had no idea what hit them. Angeal swung his sword, beheading the first one. The second managed to get up, but Sephiroth's masamune silenced him before he could sound any alarms. The three moved quickly down a flight of stairs. The man they found there managed to parry two thrusts at him before dying. They moved through the ruins effectively, killing everyone who stood in their way. Remembering Genesis's words, Angeal swung his sword in an arc, halting right before the man's face. He whimpered pathetically.

"Where is he?" The man opened one of his eyes.

"W-w-who are you talking about?" He nearly screamed at the look of murderous rage that crossed over this terrifying man's face.

"Don't play dumb with me. I know he's here. Now, I'm going to ask again. Where is he?" The man gave the only answer he could think of.

"D-downstairs. That's where we keep the prisoners. Please...Don't kill me." Angeal stared at him with disgust. He brought the sword handle down on the crown of the man's head. He slumped to the ground. Sephiroth and Genesis had already made their way to a flight of stairs across the courtyard. Angeal went and joined them, then stopped. The overwhelming stench of darkness made him want to gag. He winced at the thought of his puppy being kept here. Steeling himself, he went first, hearing the footsteps of his friends follow him. The first door kicked down yielded nothing. It was empty, as was the second one. Genesis called to his attention that one of the doors had a new lock on it. Angeal kicked at it once, then twice. It caved on the third kick. Sephiroth reeled at the smell of blood, causing Genesis to put a hand on his shoulder. He nodded to show he was alright. Angeal's eyes scanned the room, and he nearly cried when he found what he was looking for.

Zack lay in a huddled heap on the floor, his clothes in blood-soaked rags around him. He knelt next to the teenager, sighing in relief when he found a strong pulse. Zack stirred, unconsciously whimpering at having hands on him. His eyes opened, dazed at first, then snapping into focus. His face became blank, and Angeal was startled to see tears coming out.

"Please, don't do this to me. I can't take it anymore." He turned and buried his head into his arms, black spikes tickling his arm. Angeal frowned in confusion. Then realization struck.

Zack thought they were hallucinations.

"Puppy. Zack, I promise you. This is me." Zack looked up, tears falling down his pale face. He reached forward with trembling hand. He poked his mentor, blinking when his finger met flesh. His blue eyes widened with a desperate hope that nearly hurt Angeal to look at.

"Angeal? It's really you?" The 1st class SOLDEIR nodded, smiling. Zack flung his arms around his teacher, sobbing into Angeal's wide chest. "I...thought...I was...never going to see you again." Zack gasped out in between sobs, his voice muffled. Angeal stroked Zack's hair, softly cooing. His hands moved over Zack's thin body, trying to find any serious injury. The teen had been whipped; his back covered in bloody welts. His fingers were slightly bent, looking like they had been broken and re-set. Zack pulled up his pant leg, showing his heavily bruised ankle. "It hurts to walk," he said softly. Sephiroth removed his leather overcoat, handing it to Zack. Zack took it, smiling his thanks as he wrapped it around himself. Then, his eyes widened. The teenager tried to get to his feet. Angeal caught him, trying to stop him from further injury. Zack resisted.

"No, Angeal. You don't understand." He struggled to his feet. "I promised I get him out of here." Three sets of eyes snapped to Zack.

"Get who out?" Sephiroth's voice was quiet. Zack turned to look at them. "I can't explain right now. Please, we can't leave him here. He's hurt worse than I am." With that, Zack started to limp out the door. Angeal followed him, placing one arm around Zack to help him walk.

"Where is he, pup?" Zack pointed at the door opposite to them. Like Zack's door, it had a new lock on it. Sephiroth knocked down the door this time, with Angeal not wanting to let Zack go. Angeal, Genesis, and Sephiroth all inhaled sharply. Zack turned his head away, whimpering.

The boy that lay naked and bound on a table was even younger than Zack. It was hard to tell where bruises ended and pale skin began. A string of wire bound his wrists above his head, cutting into the soft skin there. Bite marks and scratches littered the torso. His small body lay slumped on the table, his eyes closed. Black eyelashes rested against his un-bruised cheeks. A small, vulnerable mouth quivered in the teen's sleep. Blood caked hair, that was once blond, lay matted against his skull. Angeal turned away, leaving Genesis to cut the wire. As soon as he touched the blonde's arm though, wild blue eyes snapped open. The boy gave a weak scream and tried to pull away, causing the binding to dig deeper into the already swollen flesh. Zack pulled away from Angeal's embrace.

"Cloud. Cloud!" The blue-eyed boy didn't respond, still locked in whatever terror controlled his mind. Zack grasped his arms, forcing Cloud to look at him. "It's me, Zack. You remember, don't you?" The boy named Cloud stopped struggling and looked at Zack.

"Z...Zack?" The older teen nodded frantically.

"Yeah, it's me. These are the people I was telling you about, spiky." All the fight left Cloud now. He slumped down. The only indication that he was still awake was his wide blue eyes, fixed on Zack.

"We're saved?" The raven haired boy nodded again.

"YES!" Angeal sighed in relief at the show of Zack's enthusiasm. Zack pulled of Sephiroth's coat and wrapped it around Cloud's thin shoulders. The blond, although still wary, let Genesis cut his bonds. Zack stood by him, one hand resting on Cloud's shoulder. Cloud, suddenly aware of how naked he was, wrapped the oversized jacket around himself, a miserable blush coming to his cheeks. He sat up, flexing his legs, testing them to see if they still had any mobility. With Zack watching, he tried to stand up, only to have his legs buckle. He was caught by strong arms. The man staring down at him had long silver hair, his idle strands tickled the blonde's nose. Cloud tried to pull away, but the man just picked him up.

"You are in no condition to walk. This is better if we want to get out of here fast." With that, he strode out of the room. Zack tried to follow, to reassure the terrified blond that he wasn't going to be hurt. But his ankle hurt so badly when he put weight on it. Genesis caught view of Zack's back, wincing in sympathy. He dug into his pocket to retrieve a small bottle Zack turned and saw the potion. He shook his head.

"Use it on Cloud, he's more hurt than me." He stumbled. Angeal caught him before he fell.

"Will you please take it? It'll make me feel better." He hated to use Zack's sense of guilt against him, but it worked. Head dropping due to remorse, Zack drank the potion without a complaint. The cuts that hadn't already healed from mako injections did so. They would leave scarring. Zack tested his ankle again. It still hurt, but it was bearable. The trip back was a slow one. Zack refused to be carried and needed to take breaks. It was getting dark. Sephiroth set a sleeping Cloud gently on the ground. The small blond had apparently decided he was safe and went to sleep, too exhausted to deal with anything. Angeal sat on a fallen tree, Zack immediately came to his side. Angeal wrapped one arm around his student, letting Zack rest his head.

"What happened?" Zack tensed, letting a long breath out.

"How much do you know?"

"Your friend Kunsel said you were fighting off a group of them, and you got knocked out." At the mention of his friend, Zack looked up.

"Kunsel, is he alright?" Angeal smiled reassuringly. It was so like Zack to be more concerned about his friends then himself.

"He's fine. He had a minor bump on his head, nothing else." Zack relaxed slightly, relieved that his friend was okay. Again, Angeal asked softly, "what happened then?" Zack sighed, shifting to bury his head into his mentor's chest. Out of the corner of his eye, Angeal watched his friends. Both gave no indication they were listening, but he knew they were, intently. "You don't have to talk about it now..."

"No, it's okay. I can do this." Zack raised his head, inhaling deeply. "I woke up in that room. I don't know how long I was out, an hour or two maybe. A little while later, some guy came in. He started to ask me questions. I lied, said I was a cadet, so he would think I didn't know anything. He just...laughed. Angeal, they knew everything about me. My name, my age, my rank. Everything. They...wanted to know about you three. Your schedule, where you lived, anything that would help them."

"Help them do what?" Zack froze, and starting shaking.

"I can't...remember." The teenager's breathing became erratic. He started shaking so badly that Angeal had to grasp both his arms.

"It's okay, puppy. It's fine." He waited until his student calmed down and was breathing normally.

"He called two other guys into the room. They held me down on the table, while the guy whipped me. I passed out after awhile, it hurt so much. They just poured cold water over me to wake me back up." Zack wiggled his oddly bent fingers. "They broke three of them. I set them, I knew if I left them I would never be able to hold a sword again. Then, it was hitting and kicking. There were so many of them, and they wouldn't stop." Zack cut off then, taking deep breaths. Silenced reigned in the clearing, broken only by Cloud shifting in his sleep. Zack focused his gaze to the blond. "One day, there were four that brought Cloud in. The leader said something about seeing how I would deal with someone else's pain. They ripped off his clothes, and when he fought back, one punched him in the face. Then, they all raped him, they made me watch." Tears fell faster now from Zack's pale blue eyes. "I will never forget his screams, Angeal. Never. I yelled at them, screamed that I didn't know enough to tell them anything. Not that it mattered. They just laughed. How could they do that? How could they just...dismiss someone's pain like that?" Angeal tensed, horror over taking his senses.

"Zack did they...?" He couldn't finish the sentence. Zack, thankfully knew what was being asked.

"No, they didn't rape me..." The teen paused, his words cautious, unsure of how his mentor would take this. "But...they made me do other things." The teen touched his mouth, refusing to meet Angeal's eyes.

Angeal tightened his grip on Zack, stroking his hair, trying to soothe the distressed boy.

"I'm so sorry that you had to go through that..." Zack shook his head frantically. "Puppy?"

"Don't be sorry. You came for me, you saved me. Just like I knew you would. It's not your fault." The words were whispered, accompanied by a tightening grip. Angeal didn't miss the smug, I-told-you-so look on Genesis's face. He ignored it, smoothing a hand that shook over Zack's hair and cooing softly. Sephiroth stood; his silver hair glinted in the fading rays of sunlight.

"We should go." His words were soft. Sephiroth knelt down and picked up Cloud once again. The boy stirred in his sleep, whimpering softly. Thankfully, Cloud didn't wake. Zack stood; moisture still clung to his eyelashes, spiking them out. He wiped at them, embarrassed.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go." He walked after Sephiroth. Angeal tried to follow him, but Genesis stopped him, shaking his head.

"Let the puppy think, Angeal."

* * *

Yeah, does anyone else think it's funny that Genesis is the voice of reason in this?

Genesis: (glare) Must you?

Yeah, I thought so...


	3. This does not bode well

Title: Hysterical Tinge

Pairings: Undecided for now, but probably going to ZackxAngeal, CloudxSephiroth. Genesis needs some love too, even if we are not on speaking terms right at the moment.

Warnings: Descriptions of kidnapping, assault, rape...you get the picture. Remarkably, Zack's actually not too hurt in this one. Physically anyways...

Note: I hate this title. Any suggestions to what it should be changed to?

* * *

Needless to say, management was not happy that three of their top SOLDIERS had taken off without a word. The sergeant who met them tried to bully Sephiroth into handing over Cloud. Sephiroth shot him down with a glare from hell. He icily informed the gathering there that no one was to touch, speak to, or speak about the blond. He pushed non-too-gently out of the way, leading a smirking Genesis, a serious Angeal and a hiding Zack away from the crowd. In his office, Lazard simply rolled his eyes, sighing dramatically. Zack mistook this for anger and blurted out,

"Please don't punish them! They came to save me, it's all my fault! I'll take any penalty, just PLEASE don't get angry with them." Lazard stared at him, raising a hand to silence him.

"Zack, I am not getting angry with them. Now, will you please let me speak?" Zack glanced at him suspiciously.

"Do you promise?" Lazard sighed again.

"I promise, now please step outside. I need to talk to them." Zack nodded, slowly heading to the door. Lazard turned back to the SOLDIERS.

"First order of business. Zack. He has an indefinite time off to heal. He can come back when he feels up to it. But, he needs to be interrogated about what happened. Second, while the president is not happy, he realizes there is not much he can do. Third, who is that?" He pointed to Cloud, who was still asleep in Sephiroth's arms. The general shrugged.

"I have no idea who you are talking about." Lazard raised an eyebrow.

"I see. Well, that's everything really. You are dismissed." The director turned to his next problem. The three left the office. Zack stood, looking scared.

"Relax pup. We're not in trouble." Zack nodded, swaying on his feet. Angeal caught him, lifting him up. Zack protested this, but his pale blue eyes were blinking in exhaustion. "Just go to sleep, I'll be there when you wake up." Zack complied, his body going boneless in sleep. Angeal reached his apartment, laying Zack on his bed. Sephiroth put Cloud down next to him. The blond shifted, burrowing even further into the General's coat that enfolded his body. Angeal had to faintly smile when Zack, who was still asleep, wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. Sephiroth watched the two, his usually indecipherable eyes thoughtful. Angeal left the bedroom, padding to the living room. Once there, he pulled out a bottle of amber liquid.

"I need a drink."

* * *

The next morning Zack woke up to the feeling of softness all around him. Sitting up carefully, he ran a shaking hand over Cloud's head. He stood, rolling his eyes when he saw Angeal had left another batch of potions. He drank one, grimacing at the taste. Feeling slightly guilty, he gently shook Cloud awake. The blond sat up, glancing around, confused.

"Hey, spikey." Zack's voice was soft. "It's okay, we're at Angeal's place. You know, my mentor I told you about?" Cloud nodded, still unsure of how he had gotten here. Where ever here was. Zack handed Cloud a potion bottle. The blond took it, unsure of what to do. "You just drink it, silly." Obeying, Cloud tilted his head back, downing the liquid. He coughed, the cold liquid icily making its way down his throat.

"I need a shower." The words sounded scratchy. Cloud's throat was hoarse from lack of water, and from screaming. Zack handed him a glass of water that had been left out.

"Okay." The older teen led Cloud out to the bathroom. The blond stared at the oversized fixtures, his body starting to tremble. Zack glanced at him, confused.

"Can you...I mean..." The boy's voice was small, intimidated "Can you, watch the door?" The question was accompanied by a hanging of Cloud's head. Zack smiled, resting his hand on the door frame.

"Of course I can. I'll be right here if you need me." He pulled a few large, fluffy towels from the cabinet. Closing the door, he leaned against it. Sitting down, he banged his head back against the wood. He couldn't help but feel like he had failed Cloud. If only he had been stronger, if only he had been braver. His musings were interrupted by a soft clearing of someone's throat. He glanced up, beaming at Angeal. The older male raised an eyebrow.

"Don't brood, Zack. It doesn't become you." Zack sighed, rolling his eyes. Angeal was always perceptive. "This is not your fault."

"I know that. At least, I think I do. It's just...Cloud..." At the mention of the rescued victim, Angeal glanced around.

"Where is he?" Zack jerked his thumb at the door.

"Taking a shower." Zack sighed, looking at the floor. "He wants me to guard the door." Angeal nodded. He inhaled, unsure of how his next words would be taken.

"I was think that maybe...you should come stay here for awhile." Zack's head snapped up, his expression blank. Then, his face broke out in a genuine smile.

"Really? You don't mind?" Angeal let out a mental sigh of relief.

"Of course I don't mind, Zack. I would be quite happy with you here." Inside the bathroom, the water turned off. Angeal handed Zack some clothes to give to Cloud. Zack hesistanly knocked on the door, only entering when Cloud said he could. He placed the clothes on the counter.

"These are for you. I'm going to get some of my stuff, then I'll come right back, okay?" Cloud nodded, his trembling starting up again at the idea of being left alone with a stranger. He didn't want Zack to go, but it wasn't like he could stop him. Zack sighed, reading the terror on Cloud's face. "Angeal's a good guy, I promise. He won't touch you." Cloud nodded again, not really believing Zack. The raven haired teen lingered for a few more moments, then left. Cloud took as long as he could to dry himself off. He caught sight of himself in the mirror, and blinked. Bruises stood out on his skin, making him wince in pain when he touched one. A tear travelled down his cheek, the one thing that they hadn't hit.

_Wouldn't want to bruise your pretty face, now would we?_

Swallowing a sob, he pulled on the clothes. The shirt was at least two sized too big, hanging off his body, one pale shoulder exposed. The pants fit a little better, staying up when he tied the drawstring tightly. He ran his fingers through his hair, trying to get it to cooperate just a little. The wild blond locks, now clean of his blood, still stuck out at odd angles. Giving up, he walked toward the door. He stopped, fear making him freeze. He trusted Zack; the slightly older boy had been a saving grace in his prison, a life line connecting him back to his sanity. But, he still was unsure of the others. Feeling trepidation, Cloud opened the door. A burly man, who looked like a older version of Zack, sat at a table. Angeal didn't move, knowing Cloud would probably appreciate the distance. He smiled though. Cloud didn't return it, his arms wrapping around himself.

"I-I'm Cloud." Angeal nodded.

"And I am Angeal." Cloud looked up at him.

"Zack talked about you a lot." It was true. Zack really admired the older SOLDIER. He relaxed. Anyone Zack looked up to couldn't be all that bad. Angeal was elated by the visible relaxing of Cloud's body. The blond still didn't close the distance between them. There was a silence, not an awkward one, but not a comfortable one either. Then, "I know you're wondering why they took me, aren't you?" The words were soft, almost miserable. Angeal blinked, feeling caught off guard. The question had crossed his mind. "Well, a little, I suppo..."

"I can't tell you." The words were desperate now, hysterically tinged. "Momma told me not to tell anyone." Angeal stood, wincing when Cloud flinched at this movement.

"You don't have to tell..." He was interrupted again.

"They knew. I don't know how, but they knew." The teen's eyes had a faraway look in them. Angeal wasn't even sure it was him Cloud was talking to anymore. Taking a risk, he cautiously approached the frightened boy. He gently gripped Cloud's arms, kneeling down so he was at eye-level.

"Cloud. You don't have to tell me anything, but I would like it if you did. You're safe now, alright." Cloud nearly burst into tears. Safe. Was that word even real anymore? He inhaled deeply, forcing those tears back.

"Are you sure about that?" The question was soft, Cloud's shaky breathing increased. "You don't know." The blond pulled away, holding out his hand. Angeal watched, in fascinated horror, as a ball of green light formed in the small palm. Lobbing it serenely, Cloud made sure it hit the wall. The light spread, forming a garden of small, pink flowers. Angeal turned back to Cloud, eyes unbelieving.

"You can do...natural magic?" Cloud nodded miserably, hand flying to his mouth. Angeal closed his eyes in resignation.

This was so not good.

* * *

Ah HA!! I knew there was a plot somewhere...More will be explained in the next chapter. Revews would be nice, please and thankyou...


	4. Breakdown

Title: Hysterical Tinge

Pairings: Undecided for now, but probably going to ZackxAngeal, CloudxSephiroth. Genesis needs some love too, even if we are not on speaking terms right at the moment.

Warnings: Descriptions of kidnapping, assault, rape...you get the picture. Remarkably, Zack's actually not too hurt in this one. Physically anyways...

* * *

Angeal watched Zack awkwardly moved his sword around, stopping to adjust his re-set fingers on the handle. Despite being told he had time off, the teen had taken to practicing every day. It had been a week since he, along with Cloud, had been rescued. His physical wounds had healed. The whip marks had faded, only someone who knew what to look for would see them. Zack swung around, stopping to adjust his fingers with a frustrated sigh. Fed up, he threw the sword away from him. Zack dropped to his knees. Angeal stepped forward at this.

"What is it, Zack?" The teen didn't look up right away. His body started to shake from repressed sobs. Angeal frowned. He had been afraid this would happen. Zack hadn't dealt with what happened yet. Now, it seemed that this couldn't be held back anymore. Angeal knelt next to Zack, hesitantly placing his hand on his student's shoulder. Zack leaned into the touch, allowing Angeal to wrap an arm around him. "Talk to me, puppy." Zack looked up, his face a picture of misery. Angeal's heart ached. Only now did he see the dark marks under Zack's eyes. "Have you been sleeping?" Zack hesitated, then nodded slightly.

"I'm afraid." Angeal tightened his grip.

"Of what?"

"That if I go to sleep, I'll be back there. That WE will be back there." Angeal didn't have to ask to know who he was talking about. Cloud. The blond had not left Angeal's apartment yet, which was a blessing in disguise. They hadn't figured out how to explain the boy's sudden appearance. If Hojo found out about Cloud...His attention went back to Zack, who was still crying. Apparently this effected Zack a lot more than he had let on. Angeal stood, pulling Zack with him.

"I promise you Zack, you're safe. Let's go back. I want you to drink some of that herbal tea I have. It'll help, I swear." Zack nodded, suddenly too tired to argue.

* * *

Sephiroth strode into Angeal's apartment without a sound. He paused, listening for any signs of life. There was a soft noise in the living room. He quickly stepped around the corner, pausing at the scene before him. Cloud, the blond he had rescued, was sitting on the floor. A few books were spread around him, a frightened look on his face. The general ignored this.

"Is Angeal here?" Cloud takes in a stuttering breath.

"N-no. He's o-out with Zack." Sephiroth nodded. He expected as much.

"Will he be back soon?" Cloud shrugged, blue eyes avoiding Sephiroth's unwavering gaze. It was unnerving.

"I don't know." His voice was steadier this time. "They left a while ago." Sephiroth nodded again.

"Then I will wait for him." He ignored the wince that followed. He sat at the table. In the silence he heard a small thudding. He knew it was Cloud's heart beat. "Are you afraid of me?" Cloud looked up, eyes widening.

"I..well...I gue...yes. How can you tell?"

"I can hear your heart beat." Cloud pressed a hand to his breastbone. Considering that the end of the conversation, Sephiroth turned away. He was used to people being afraid of him. A scraping of a chair on the floor brought his focus back. Cloud sat across from him. "What are you doing?" The words were even, holding no judgement. He was curious.

"I guess I owe it to you to try and not be afraid. If that makes any sense." He still wasn't looking at Sephiroth. The heartbeat was intense now, echoing in the general's ears. "You saved me, after all."

"It wasn't just me." It was a habit, to put the attention on the others. Cloud nodded.

"But...you..." He paused, not sure of what he wanted to say. How do you tell one of the most famous men on the planet that you were glad that they hadn't hurt you when given the chance? He winced at how stupid that sounded even in his own head. A pregnant silence took over. It wasn't an awkward one, at least not meant to be. The arrival of Angeal, with a silent Zack in tow, changed that.

"Cloud, will you boil some water please?" The blond nodded, glad to have a reason to go. Sephiroth stood, a question in his cat-green eyes. "He needs sleep," was the only offer of explanation. Angeal ushered Zack to his bedroom. Zack lay down on the bed with little complaint, slipping off his boots. Cloud came in with a steaming cup, guessing correctly why Angeal wanted him to make some water. Zack took it, making a face at the smell of herbs. "Just drink it, Zack." He blew on it, then drained half the mug in one gulp. Angeal took the cup from his hands, feeling relief when Zack's pale eyes started to flutter closed.

"An...geal. D..don't...go." Angeal shook his head, pulling a chair to the bedside.

"I'll be right here when you wake up, puppy. Go to sleep." Zack's eyes closed and his breathing evened out. Angeal let out a sigh. He turned, not surprised to find Sephiroth there.

"Is he going to be alright?" Angeal turned back to look at the teen.

"I don't know." He walked out, sitting on the counter. Cloud gave him a smile, sipping from a glass of water. "How are you?"

"I'm alright." The burly man nodded.

"Sephiroth's a good man." He knew the blond probably felt terrified at being alone with a stranger. Angeal suddenly felt the need to defend his friend.

"I...I know that." Angeal heard the unspoken words behind that. _I'm afraid of everyone. _He would have to try and explain that to Sephiroth. "I'll be in my room." Angeal nodded, feeling discouraged. Cloud had trusted him enough to let Angeal in on his secret. But, the blond had expressively forbidden Angeal from letting anyone else know. Even Zack, who Cloud trusted more than anyone. Sephiroth would be able to help. Sighing again, Angeal rubbed a hand over his face.

"Long day?" He turned to Sephiroth.

"You have no idea." The man smiled faintly.

"Genesis says hello. He'll be back tomorrow." Angeal nodded. The auburn-haired SOLDIER had gone on a small mission in Junon. Shin-ra, with the declaration of war on Wutai, needed someone to protect the shipment of supplies coming in from the mountains.

"Good." There was a pause.

"Is there anything you need to talk to me about, Angeal?" The other man closed his eyes. He was tempted to tell his friend about Cloud. But, his traitorous mouth spoke for him.

"No. Everything is fine. Well, as fine as can be expected." What with two broken boys living in my place, he mentally added. Sephiroth stared at Angeal, his eyes boring into the back of the SOLDIER's head.

"Alright." His tone was neutral, but Angeal picked up the message. _I'll let it go for now, but this isn't over. _The silver haired man left just as noiselessly as he had came.

"It never is." He whispered to no one.

* * *

The man paced angrily, cursing.

"You mean to tell me there is no trace of where they could be?" Another man shook his head, slightly afraid.

"No. So far, there is no trace of the two prisoners." The first man screamed in rage. A glass went flying across the room.

"HOW CAN THERE NOT BE?" He sighed, running his hands through his hair irately. The second man waited.

"We know who rescued them." The other's body snapped to the speaker, all his attention focused on him. "Three SOLDEIR operatives. I believe you know them." At a push of his button, a picture came on a screen above their heads. The first stood, all traces of his anger gone.

"Oh, this is too rich." He giggled, then laughed madly. "I can't believe it. Now, I have a way to accomplish both my goals." He paused, grinning insanely at the picture of Shin-ra's most famous SOLDIERS. He gestured to his subordinate. "Leave me." He grabbed the phone that lay on the desk. Dialling a number that he had been saving for a while now, he waited for an answer.

"This had better be important." The voice was nasal, annoying. He looked past it, this was more important than his petty irritants.

"May I have the honour of speaking to the great Doctor Hojo."

"Yes. Who is this?"

"That's not important. I have some information that will make even YOUR wildest dreams come true."

* * *

Hojo hung up the phone, staring at it. Glee bubbled up in him. If this information was true...He stood, grabbing his coat as he left. A boy who could do natural magic. Oh, the implications of such a thing. He ran out the door of his lab. He stopped, he usually considered running an undignified act. Hojo barged into his prize experiment's (Sephiroth) office. The general paused, pencil in hand.

"Hello Doctor. Is there something I can help you with." The pen was lowered onto paper. A delicate scrawl followed. Sephiroth kept his eyes on the paper.

"Yes. You see, there is an interesting rumour going around. I heard that on your little escapade, Zack wasn't the only one you brought back." He stared at Sephiroth, waiting for any reactions that may give him some sort of clue. It took all of his control (and some he wasn't even aware he had) for Sephiroth not to give anything away with his body language. The pen continued across the paper, his breathing was normal. Even his heart rate didn't increase. He shrugged, blandly looking up Hojo.

"I don't know where you heard that rumour, Doctor. But I assure you, Zack was the only one we rescued." Inside, questions swirled. How did he find out so quickly? What was his interest in Cloud? Hojo still stared at Sephiroth.

"You wouldn't lie to me, would you, my boy?"

"We've had this discussion before. No." Hojo narrowed his eyes, angry at not being able to get what he wanted.

"Hmmm. Well, regardless, I think we need to run some more tests. Stop by whenever you able." His tone left no room for argument. He left without Sephiroth responding.

The General waited exactly fifteen minutes before getting up from his desk. Hojo had a habit of hanging around. Holding his breath, he listened for any noise. There was none. Moving quickly and efficiently through the halls, he reached Angeal's place. His friend was sitting on a couch, Zack with him, both of them watching TV.

"Hojo knows about Cloud." Angeal sat up. "Are you sure there is nothing you need to tell me?"

* * *

So..the plot thickens. Muah hahahahaha! (cough)


	5. Denial isn't just a river in Egypt

Title: Hysterical Tinge

Pairings: Undecided for now, but probably going to ZackxAngeal, CloudxSephiroth. Genesis needs some love. We are now speaking to each other, that is why he is in this chapter.

Warnings: Descriptions of kidnapping, assault, rape...you get the picture. Remarkably, Zack's actually not too hurt in this one. Physically anyways...

Notes: Thank you to everyone who reviewed/alerted/favorited this story. Naked picture of Genesis to you all.

Genesis: How did you keep getting these?

* * *

Sephiroth remained still as Angeal explained everything. He didn't move at all when Cloud demonstrated his abilities. There was a silence.

"Well it's safe to say that this isn't good." Zack, who had been staring at the diminishing garden with awe, turned to with a look of confusion.

"Why?"

"Because natural magic can't be detected like magic done with materia. It has no limit, which is extremely useful when performing great feats of power. Not many people can actually wield that power." He paused to regard Cloud curiously. "Not to mention what would happen if Hojo found out." Zack shuddered at the mention of the doctor's name. "You should have told me sooner."

"It's my fault." Cloud's voice was soft. "I told...begged him not to. I was scared."

"That's understandable. And I am not angry." Angeal sat down on a couch, rubbing at his face.

"You're sure Hojo knows about Cloud?" Sephiroth nodded.

"Yes. I've known that man for most of my life. He doesn't drop hints like that for nothing." Angeal sighed.

"How did he found out so quickly?"

"I don't know. He has spies, maybe. No one really wants to talk to him, so I don't think we have to worry about someone in SOLDIER telling him. Besides, his interest wouldn't be so piqued if Cloud didn't have something special. Which leaves one option: He talked to the people who kidnapped him. Which means there were some survivors." Angeal groaned. This is just what they needed. Zack sat next to Cloud, wrapping an arm around him.

"It's okay, spiky. If anyone can fix this, it's Seph." His eyes were filled with painful hope. "I mean, we can't expect you to just stay here forever." Cloud mentally stated that that option was looking like a winner right now.

"Hmmm. You are both similar in build and appearance. It may be easy to pass him off as a distant relative." Sephiroth stood. "I can get the necessary documents." His eyes focused on Cloud. "It would be better if you don't go wandering." Cloud made a face at Sephiroth's retreating back. "And I saw that." Zack nearly burst out laughing at the frightened look that flitted across his new friend's face.

* * *

Later that night, Angeal opened the door to Zack's room. His student was sitting on the bed, head in his hands. Angeal sighed and sat on the bed, keeping his distance for now.

"I told him he would be safe." Zack's voice was muffled. "And now he has something else to worry about. Gaia, Angeal." Zack looked up. "When does he ever get a break?" Angeal took this as a cue to close the distance.

"We will protect him. All of us. You don't have to do this alone, Zack. I am here for you." Zack's eyes welled up with tears. He rubbed at them furiously.

"Geez, all it seems I am doing these days is crying," he grumped. "Why do you care?" Angeal frowned, upset at the question. Then, he realized it wasn't meant as a self-pitying statement. Zack was genuinely curious. He hugged Zack to his chest.

"Because puppy, you are very important to me." It was true. When Zack had gone missing, Angeal had realized just how close the well being of the teen was related to his own personal happiness. A new feeling also had sprung up, one that he ignored and shoved back. "Because you are something special and deserve to be treated as such." Because you think you might be falling in love with you, a small voice added. Again, he ignored it. Zack smile tearfully at him.

"Okay." Zack yawned. "I'm going to sleep. Can you stay for a while?" Angeal smiled, running a hand over Zack's errant black spikes.

"Of course."

* * *

Cloud stared out the window, feeling like he was going stir crazy. Despite feeling fear at the idea of leaving the apartment, despite the guilt at betraying an instruction from Sephiroth, Cloud still wanted to go outside. He always had a connection to nature; some of his earliest memories were from gardening with his mother. He closed his eyes. She was dead now. He pressed his forehead to the cool glass. Mind made up, he grabbed an old coat of Zack's. The hallway was dark and silent. It was late after all. An elevator was at the end of the passage. He pressed the button for the entrance. He hummed nervously, tapping his fingers on his leg. The entrance was empty, there was no one there. Seeing the door to the outside world, he quickly ran to it. Heart in his throat, Cloud pushed it open and stepped outside.

There was no plant life in the street. He coughed, pressing a hand to his mouth. He expected the air to be fresh, but it was stale, carrying with it a stench that was nearly unbearable. He coughed even harder, gasping as if he was choking on something. He fell to his knees, tears coming to his eyes. A pair of boots came into his view.

"I don't think you're supposed to be out here, kitten." It was the one they called Genesis. The auburn haired man knelt astride Cloud, pressing a hand to his back. "Breathe in. That's good. And again." Eventually, Cloud's coughing fit subsided. Genesis nodded, smiling, "There. Now, what's a boy like you doing in a place like this?"

"I had to get out. But, when I got here, I felt like I was...I couldn't breathe" Genesis sighed.

"Well, that is interesting. Country folk often have that reaction when they get here." He stood, brushing off his knees. Cloud looked up at him suspiciously.

"Are you saying I'm a hick?" Genesis laughed, the noise a nice contrast to the emptiness of the street.

"I was saying no such thing. Now, let's head back up. We'll keep this our little secret."

* * *

Cloud slept on the couch that night. The next morning, Sephiroth came up with the visitor ID that Cloud would need to safely leave apartment. The general entered, only to stop at a sleepy looking Cloud.

"Oh, it's you." The blond yawned, eyes closing. Within minutes, he was asleep again. Sephiroth paused, placing the paper in his hand on the table. No one had shown that type of trust towards him, falling asleep in front of him. He frowned. He approached the sleeping boy. Raising a hand, he let it hover over Cloud's face, not quite touching the teen. Cloud's body heat snaked up to his palm. The scent of something vaguely floral assailed his nose. Hearing someone get up in the other room, he sat quietly sat down on the kitchen chair. Still watching Cloud, he raised a hand in greeting. Angeal raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" Sephiroth shrugged.

"I'm watching him."

"Look, Seph I understand being nervous for him, but you of all people should know how much security..."

"No, that's not what I meant. I was just watching him." Angeal tilted his head, a little confused.

* * *

The man examined his nails as he spoke into the phone.

"Have you found them yet?" Hojo rolled his eyes.

"No. You of all people should know how protective they get. I'll be lucky if I get even a glimpse of them."

"But you can do it, right?"

"Of course, of course." The man frowned at the flippant tone.

"Don't do it unless you can get both of them. We need both of them for this to work."

"You don't have to remind me. I know." There was a click and dial tone. The man hung up his receiver.

"Oh, Angeal. You ruined my life," he paused to run a finger over the picture of Zack in front of him. "I can't wait to return the favour."

* * *

Oh, this cannot be good. Review please. I love that people like this story. It makes my day.


	6. Everything is going to hell

Title: Hysterical Tinge

Pairings: Undecided for now, but probably going to ZackxAngeal, CloudxSephiroth. Genesis needs some love. We are now speaking to each other, that is why he is in this chapter.

Warnings: Descriptions of kidnapping, assault, rape...you get the picture. Remarkably, Zack's actually not too hurt in this one. Physically anyways...

Notes: Thank you to everyone who reviewed/alerted/favorited this story. It means a lot to me.

* * *

Chapter 6

Standing in an elevator, Cloud fingered the laminated card labelled "visitor" clipped onto his shirt. It had his picture on it, naming him as Lucas Ness. Breathing slowly, he went over the story in his head. He was visiting Zack, his cousin, because he was planning on becoming a cadet soon. Simple enough, and if told convincingly, easy to believe. He was on his way to meet up with Zack and Angeal. The elevator doors slid open. Without looking where he was going, Cloud stepped off. Only to run into a man in a white lab coat. The man's eyes narrowed behind thin glasses, but widened when he got a better look at him.

"Hello," he practically purred. "I'm Doctor Hojo." Cloud took an involuntary step backwards. This was the man he was warned about. Cloud's pulse quickened as he waited for the worst, for Hojo to grab him and send him back to his prison. But, Hojo just smiled and patted him on the shoulder, before leaving. Cloud waited, nearly breathless with relief. Curious, Cloud stepped into the room the doctor had just vacated. Only to gasp in surprise at what he found.

Sephiroth stood there, weakly trying to put on his coat. A bloodstained cotton ball was taped to his arm. He eyed Cloud, feebly sitting down on a chair.

"Hello."

Cloud approached him, wide eyed. "W-what happened?"

The general chuckled softly, without humour. "I was being...difficult." He tried to stand, but Cloud pushed his shoulders.

"I'll...go get Angeal. He can help."

Sephiroth shook his head. "I assure you, I am perfectly alright." But, the blond had already left. He tried to stand, but sat down again, disgusted with how weak this new injection left him.

Cloud sped up around the corner, nearly tripping in his panic. Up ahead, Zack was talking with a group of people. Angeal stood off to the side, speaking with a older-looking man who gripped a wooden sword. Zack turned to Cloud, a genuine smile coming to his face.

"Guys, this is my cousin." He wrapped an arm around Cloud. "Lucas." The crowd of people either smiled or nodded in acknowledgment.

Cloud gave them a small wave, and turned to Zack. "I have to talk to you." He motioned at the same time to Angeal. "It's Sephiroth. I think he's hurt."

* * *

Hojo hungrily stared at Cloud as he hurried away. Picking up a phone, he dialled the number.

"Did you see him?" The voice asked first thing.

"Yes, he's here. And I have a plan."

* * *

Angeal moved quickly, his large strides forcing Cloud to move fast to keep up. Zack, used to Angeal's paces, kept up easily. The trio wound their way through the halls. Finally, they reached the room where Sephiroth was sprawled out on a chair. Biting his lip nervously, Cloud hovered while Zack and Angeal helped the general up. The two slung an arm over their shoulders, and led Sephiroth out of the room. By this time, the silver haired man was so weak he could barely keep his head up. Angeal kept his lips in a hard line. This wasn't the first time Sephiroth had been rendered virtually helpless by a visit from Hojo. But it was particularly bad this time. They went to Genesis's apartment, it was the closest. The auburn haired man opened the door with a grin, but frowned when he saw the state of his friend. Ushering them in, he cleared off a overstuffed couch. Near tears, Cloud was sent off with Zack to get some water and cloths. Sephiroth glared up at his friends.

"I'm fine. You don't have to do this."

Genesis just chuckled. "I know that. Just humour us okay?" It was an unspoken agreement between them that had spawned from intense sparring sessions. No matter how reluctant the other was, they would have any injuries treated.

Sephiroth glared again, but closed his eyes with a sigh. "I've had worse than this you know."

Angeal smiled sadly down at him. "We know."

"Just don't tell Cloud that." Genesis's voice was amused. "Your boy is about to breakdown."

Sephiroth opened one eye. "Oh. He's mine now?" The question was stated matter of factly. "I wasn't aware."

Genesis shook his head. "That was joke." Cloud and Zack came back into the room. The blone handed the water to Sephiroth, who thanked him quietly. Zack had an oversized blanket. Nervously, he spread the cover over the surprised general.

"You should get some rest," Zack told him quietly.

Sephiroth sighed. "You're right, for once." His eyes were tired, but amused. Zack grinned in response. He sat down next to Angeal, his forearm brushing against the burly SOLDIER's arm. Angeal pulled away as if he had been burned. Genesis watched this exchange with knowing eyes and smirked to himself.

* * *

Zack sighed as he leaned back in the chair. They were taking turns to watch over Sephiroth; it was currently his turn. Both Sephiroth and Cloud were asleep, their breathing even. Angeal and Genesis had disappeared. That left Zack alone with his thoughts.

Something he didn't want to happen these days.

The teenager sat up straight. All he thought about these days it seems was his kidnapping ordeal. He closed his eyes as Cloud's scream of pain echoed through his head. Zack snorted, disgusted with himself. Cloud had it so much worse, and he wasn't having nightmares each night. He wasn't having thoughts about his mentor.

Zack leaned forward, head in his hands. He was so pathetic. Angeal didn't feel about him that way. He never had and never would. Angeal was just...perfect in every way. He probably wanted someone equally perfect.

Someone who was NOT Zack.

But Zack always clung to a faint sliver of hope. When Angeal smiled at him, everything else just didn't matter. The raven haired boy smiled painfully to himself. His eyes focused on Cloud who had stirred in sleep. Getting up to adjust the blanket covering the younger boy, Zack had a momentary reprieve in his musings. Right now, this was more important.

* * *

Angeal closed his eyes and leaned against the wall of his room. Genesis watched him, waiting. Angeal ignored him. This wasn't a conversation he wanted to have.

"Just admit it, Angeal. You love the puppy." Genesis voice was animated, going faster. "I had my doubts. But it was so clear today. The way you pulled away from him..." The auburn haired man's voice trailed off. Angeal rubbed vigorously at the spot where Zack's arm had touched him.

"What makes you say that?" Angeal was deliberately stalling. His eyes remained closed.

"Don't play dumb with me, Angeal." Genesis's voice was still patient, calm almost. Only someone who knew him could detect the undercurrent of anger in his voice. "I know you. Better than I know Sephiroth. I know when you are in love." He used the word love, because Angeal was passionate about everything he did. There were no crushes, only serious relationships. Each one had left the slightly older man disillusioned with romance.

Angeal sighed, finally opening his eyes. "Even if that was true, what do I do? Go and tell him that the person he is supposed to trust is romantically interested in him?" His voice rose with each question.

Genesis tilted his head. "Angeal you poor, blind fool. He is so infatuated with you. Has been since the day you two met. He is dying for you to see him as more than just your student. I'm surprised you haven't picked up on that." He smiled, genuinely amused. "Top SOLDIER my ass."

Angeal stared at his friend. Not for the first time, he was concerned for Genesis's mental health. "So? He's a kid, Gen. Seventeen years old. That's too young to fall in love. His feelings, if they are there at all, are probably nothing more than a crush. It'll pass in time."

Now, Genesis was getting annoyed. "I believe I am more knowledgeable than you in the subject. He loves you. It would be cruel to deny him."

Angeal paused. Although there hearing was not as enhanced as Sephiroth's, they both heard the approaching footsteps of Zack. When he was right at the door, Genesis turned to Angeal. "Do you trust me?" The question was rushed.

Angeal frowned. "Of course," he answered without hesitation. The door swung open just as Genesis kissed Angeal with all the passion he could muster.

At the door, Zack faltered. His world came crashing down around him as he watched Genesis and Angeal kiss, twisting in a passionate embrace. He tried to hold back on his tears, but a few slipped out anyways. Not saying a word, he left quickly. Angeal finally got control of his senses and pushed Genesis away.

"What the hell are you doing?"

The SOLDIER just grinned. "So, now you know. What he feels for you is genuine. Go after him, Angeal." The bigger man glared at his friend for a few seconds before running out after Zack. Genesis smiled to himself, picking up his phone. Dialling a familiar number, he waited until the person on the other end picked up.

"Hey baby. What do you need?" The other person drawled.

"Just you. Could you come over? I have a surprise for you." The auburn haired man toed his boots off, tossing them over his shoulder.

"That's sounds great. I'll be right over."

* * *

Angeal caught up with Zack down an empty hallway. The man gently grabbed Zack's shoulders, turning him around. The teen struggled weakly, tears streaming down his face. "Zack what is it? Please, tell me."

Zack breathed in. The words were meant to reassuring, but they just made things worse._ He doesn't know. _"W-why didn't you tell me?"

Angeal's brow knitted in confusion. "Tell you what?"

"T-that you and him were...together. It would have made things a lot easier." The words were dull. Angeal blinked once. Twice. Three times. He was going to kill Genesis.

"Pup, I'm not..." The words were cut off when Zack pressed his soft lips to his. Angeal's eyes widened, but closed as he responded to the kiss. Zack's inexperience came through as he hesitantly reached up and rested his hands around Angeal's neck. It lasted for what seemed like a life time, but ended too soon.

Zack pulled away. "I always wanted to know how that felt." His face was flushed with exertion and his hair was mussed. For the second time that day, Zack ran away. Only this time, Angeal didn't follow. He was definitely going to kill Genesis.

* * *

Hours later, Zack sat on top of the ShinRa building's rooftop. The sky was, as usually, a dull grey. He snorted. _Perfect to set my mood. _He moodily wrapped the jacket he had around him. There was footsteps coming up behind him, but he didn't turn to acknowledge whoever it was. The steps stopped and a resigned sigh was heard.

"That didn't mean anything you know." Zack tensed, bristling. It was Genesis. "That kiss," the man continued. "Consider it...a test if you will. You know about tests, right? Your top of your classes after all." Zack didn't acknowledge that he had even heard Genesis. Again, the man sighed. He stepped forward, and sat down next to Zack. "I needed to know that you really felt strongly about Angeal. I'm sorry if I hurt you, but understand this. Angeal is important to me, very important. I want him to be happy. And, you make him happy."

Finally, Zack turned to face Genesis. "Are you for real? What kind of person does something like that?" Thankfully, the words were not angry, just amused disbelief.

Genesis shrugged. "Surely you have figured out by now that I am not like most people. But thank goddess for that. If I was, I wouldn't have any fun." Zack laughed, not as boisterously as his former laugh, but close. There was a silence and Zack sobered.

"So you two...aren't secret lovers or anything like that?"

Genesis wrinkled his nose. "No. That would be...strange to say the least. Our love is strictly platonic."

Zack sighed in relief, a bit embarrassed. "I really screwed things up, huh?"

"Not at all, puppy. Angeal's very forgiving, especially to cute and fluffy things. Go to him. You two need to talk."

Zack sighed, pulling out his cell phone as he left. Reaching the doors to the steps, he paused. "Thank you." Genesis waved him off, watching the city below. He pulled out his copy of LOVELESS and turned to where he had left off.

* * *

Cloud sat up on the couch in Genesis's apartment. The place where Sephiroth had been sleeping was empty, the blanket folded neatly. The blond blinked, eyes getting used to the darkness. He found a note on top of the blanket, stating that Sephiroth had gone to get some paper work done. And that he was not to worry, everything was fine. Cloud smiled softly. Getting up, Cloud stretched out his muscles. Deciding he would head back to Angeal's place, Cloud stepped out into the hallway. He rounded a corner, heading for the elevators. Only to be yanked back against a doughy chest. He struggled, but stilled all movement when a gun was pressed to his temple.

"Oh, Cloud. Did you really think I wouldn't find you?" It was Hojo. "There is someone who is dying to see you again."

* * *

Zack closed his cell phone, breathing in. He had sent a message to Angeal, stating that they needed to talk. The older SOLDIER had yet to respond. As an afterthought, Zack had added on an 'I Love You.' He frowned, stopping when he heard an odd noise. It sounded like a suppressed whimper. He rounded a corner, only to stop in horror at what lay in front of him. Hojo had Cloud subdued, with a gun to his head. He grinned nastily at Zack.

"What do you think you are doing?" Zack asked quietly.

Hojo dug the gun into Cloud's skin, making the blond wince. "The same thing I am going to do to you. Someone is paying big gil to get you. I am just collecting payment. Plus, the gil I'll get off of him." He shook Cloud. "A boy who can do natural magic? Do you have any idea how many people would buy his talents? And not just his magical talents either." He lewdly ran a hand over Cloud's trembling chest. Cloud flinched and whimpered, eyes screwed shut.

Zack glared. "You are not getting out of here. I'll..."

"You'll what? Scream for help? Try it, he'll be dead before you even get one word out." Hojo was of course bluffing. But, Zack bought it. Paling, he raised his arms in surrender.

"Okay. Okay, I'll go with you. Just don't hurt him. Please."

The doctor nodded. "Leave any weapons you have on the floor. Oh, and your cell phone too." Zack obeyed. As he and Cloud were ushered away, the phone started to vibrate. The message "I love you too" flashed across the screen.

* * *

Whew. That was an adventure and a half. Oh fuck you Hojo. I am off to devise ways in which his horrific demise will amuse me.


	7. I think they are trying to kill us

Title: Hysterical Tinge

Pairings: Undecided for now, but probably going to ZackxAngeal, CloudxSephiroth. Genesisx? (I made a decision finally)

Warnings: Descriptions of kidnapping, assault, rape...you get the picture. Remarkably, Zack's actually not too hurt in this one. Physically anyways...

Notes: Thank you to anyone who read/reviewed/alerted/favorited my story. I love you all.

* * *

They were in a car, heading for some unknown destination. Zack squirmed in his bonds, exhaling with frustration. The rope was tight, cutting into his wrists. Cloud was motionless next to him, eyes wide in fright. Tears rolled down every so often, but Cloud paid them no attention. Zack wanted to give some sort of acknowledgment of comfort. He settled for nudging the blond with his foot. Cloud jerked, staring fearfully at Zack.

"What's going to happen to us?"

The older teenager leaned back against the wall of the vehicle, his own fear creeping up. "I don't know, spikey. I just don't know."

It was hours before they were let out. Hojo grabbed them and dragged them to what looked like an abandoned warehouse. Raised voices came from inside, stopping when Hojo banged on the door. A large man opened the door, eyes suspicious. They lightened up with wolf-like hunger when he saw who was there. He stepped back, allowing the trio to step within. A group of mean-looking men were milling around. Zack looked away. Some of them were the ones who had taken part in his and Cloud's torture. On a raise platform another man had his back turned to them. Zack froze when he saw pictures of himself. Some where he was talking to friends, Angeal. Others he was on by himself. All of them were at a distance. He shuddered. It was creepy to know that someone was taking your picture without your knowledge.

The man turned around. Zack's eyes widened in horror and Cloud gave a mewl of fright. Everything was scarily perfect, from the greying blond hair to the impeccable white tuxedo. But the man's face...The man's face was grotesque. One side was perfectly normal, the skin flawless. The other side was burned, the eye almost completely white. He smiled widely when he saw Zack.

"Ah, puppy. It's so good to see you." Zack bit back his anger at the use of that nickname. Only Angeal was allowed to use it. "You don't know who I am, do you?" The question was light.

Zack shrugged. "Should I?"

The man bared his teeth in laughter."Oh, I can see why Angeal picked you." Again, Zack bristled. Something in the way this man said Angeal's name made him angry and afraid. "My name is Steelson. I was a SOLDIER much like Angeal and his friends. Much like you." The man's tone of voice was almost wistful "Until Angeal did this to me." He gestured to the burns.

Zack's eyes widened. Angeal...did that? No, it was impossible. Angeal would never do something like that. Steelson grinned at the doubt written across Zack's face. "It's true, little puppy. He did this to me. And just like that, I was no longer a SOLDIER."

Zack grit his teeth. "You're lying. He wouldn't do something like that."

"Oh, Zack. You're so young and naive. You'll find out that there is so much you don't know about Angeal. Or about Sephiroth and Genesis." He snapped his fingers, and two men materialized out of the darkness. "Take him to my room." The two complied, dragging a struggling Zack off. Steelson approached Cloud, who was shrinking in terror in Hojo's grasp. The blond man reached out, gently cupping Cloud's face. "Cloud, it's so good to see you again. I was most upset when I found you had run off."

* * *

Angeal growled, moving quickly down the hall. Genesis followed quickly behind him. All traces of awkwardness of the earlier 'kiss' disappeared with the information that Zack and Cloud were missing. They had phoned everyone they could think of, Sephiroth included, but so far nothing had come up. The two were on their way to Sephiroth's place so they could all search together. A voice floated up to them.

"Commander Hewley! Commander Hewley!" Angeal stopped turning around. A young girl came running up to them, heels clicking on the floor. She paused, panting. "I have a message for you, from Hojo." Another pause. She looked confused. "It says that the people you are looking for are in the basement garage."

Angeal frowned. "When did this message come in?"

She bit her lip, thinking. "Maybe ten minutes ago. He said to deliver it to you personally."

He smiled tightly. "Thank you." She nodded and walked off.

Genesis twitched his lips. "It could be a trap."

"That's a risk I am willing to take."

Sephiroth joined them on the staircase. Down and down they went until they reached the door leading to the basement. Sephiroth paused. There was a noise, but he couldn't place it. The garage was empty.

Genesis scowled. "I told you." Sephiroth rubbed his ears. The sound was faint, but still there. "What is it?"

Sephiroth sighed, listening harder. "There's a noise. It's..." His green eyed widened. "Ticking." Moving fast, even for him, Sephiroth grabbed both Angeal and Genesis and wedged them under a support. Seconds later, a blast rocked the garage. There was falling debris and the support rocked with the force of the explosion. The three were knocked back, their clothes singed but otherwise unharmed. Genesis sat up first, eyebrow raised.

"I don't know about you two, but I think someone is trying to kill us."

* * *

Zack struggled in his bonds, feeling fed up. He was tied up AGAIN. The door opened and Steelson came in.

"Comfortable?"

Zack glared, not giving him the satisfaction of an answer. "I can understand why you want me, but let Cloud go. He has no part in this."

"No, see, I can't do that. Between me and Hojo, that boy is going to be able to finance an army big enough to take over Shinra. I'll be president, and you two will be at my side. As my pets."

Zack made a face. "Angeal is going to stop you."

Steelson laughed. "How is he going to do that when he's dead?"

Zack froze. "What?" Steelson reached over and flicked on a radio. A voice crackled over the speaker.

"...reports coming in of a bomb going off at Shinra headquarters. No injuries, but the rumoured deaths of General Sephiroth, and Commanders Angeal and Genesis have not been confirmed yet. Stay tuned in as we bring you more on this story. General Sephiroth..." Steelson turned off the radio. Zack stared at it, a distant wailing in his mind.

"So you see, puppy. Your precious mentor is dead. No one is coming to save you now."

* * *

Genesis paused, watching the accident crews scurry over the site where the bomb had gone off. "Remind me again why we want them to think we are dead?"

Sephiroth sighed. "It is to our advantage. Our supposed deaths buys us some time, which we desperately need right now." Angeal nodded. He led them through the streets of Midgar. "What I don't know is where we are going."

The burly SOLDIER turned, his dark eyes thoughtful. "We're going to see an old friend."

The house in front of them was rundown, dilaptated. Angeal paused, before turning to his friends. "Rules. Do not report anything you see in here, even if it is illegal. Don't stare at anyone too long. Try not to let anyone know you are with SOLDIER and for gaia's sake Genesis, keep your hands to yourself." The auburn haired SOLDIER glared, indignant. With that, Angeal turned back to the door. He knocked three times.

There was a pause, then soft footsteps were heard. The door swung open, revealing a girl of about eighteen. She had dirty blonde hair with streaks of varying colors. Here jeans were ripped. A man's shirt, unbuttoned with the sleeves rolled up, hung of her body. She grinned, leaning against the door.

"Well, here's something you don't see every day. Hello, Angeal."

The man sighed. "Hello Kenzi. I'm sorry to interrupt, but I need your help." Sephiroth and Genesis exchanged a look. When did Angeal sound so pleading? The girl named Kenzi, tilted her head. Her purple, lupus eyes curious. Apparently, this was new to her too.

"Of course. Come in."

Kenzi led them through the house. Despite Angeal's warning, Sephiroth's eyes wandered. There were a few people there, sad thin forms that seemed so lost. Kenzi ignored them. She entered a wide room that was filled with computer equipment. Genesis was amused to see that the computers all had 'property of Shinra' stamped on them. Angeal raised an eyebrow, face netural.

Kenzi shrugged. "Don't ask." She sat down. "What do you need?"

"I need you to hack into the Shinra mainframe."

The blonde girl stared at him."Okay."

Genesis piped up. "You can't do it?"

She glared at him. "Of course I can. I just don't like people to know I can do it." She stretched her fingers, then started to type quickly.

Sephiroth leaned over to Angeal, eyes dubious. "You do realize how long..."

"Done." The girl leaned back with a smile. "What do you wanna know?"

Shock was so rare an emotion on Sephiroth's face. Angeal wanted to laugh, but wisely decided against it. "I need anything on Hojo."

There was a few clicks. "Okay, he had a car ordered for him. The destination wasn't specified." Angeal let his head drop forward. "But, there is GPS." His head snapped up. "Says here the car is up in mountains. Near an old abandoned chemical plant." Something akin to familiarity prickled in the back of Angeal's mind, but he brushed it off. Kenzi hit a button. A printer whirred to life. "Here's the coordinates. Now go."

Angeal took the paper. He met Kenzi's eyes, suddenly uncomfortable. "Will you tell your mother I stopped by?"

The girl smiled sadly. "Of course."

* * *

Steelson back fisted Zack again, getting frustrated. He had been at this for nearly an hour. The boy refused to make a sound.

Zack was empty inside. Angeal was dead. He forgot everything, the pain from his beating, Cloud, escape; everything just seemed less important now. He closed his eyes.

"Come on, pup. Your owner's dead. You should be screaming now." The words were accompanied with a kick to the ribs. Zack was silent. Steelson growled with frustration. He wanted to watch this lovely boy in front of him break into a million pieces. Only then would his revenge be complete. "What is wrong with you?" He slapped Zack, the teenager's head jerking back with the force.

Zack spat up some blood, staring at Steelson with haunted eyes. "I'll never belong to you." His voice was hollow. "I love Angeal."

Steelson's scream of rage echoed across the warehouse.

* * *

It was déjà vu all over again. They snuck up on Reno, who was guarding the helicopter. Only this time, the red haired man was crying. Angeal and Sephiroth exchanged looks, a silent conversation taking place between them. At the same time, they turned to look at Genesis, who looked ashamed. The auburn haired man pushed past them, smiling at Reno disarmingly. Only to get a punch to the jaw.

"You, bastard! Why didn't you tell me you were alive?" Angeal raised an eyebrow. Reno went to hit Genesis again, but the man acted first. He pushed Reno against the wall, kissing him hard. Reno gave a muffled squeak, but reacted just as fiercely. Sephiroth blinked, slightly embarrassed. When the two red heads pulled away, Reno smiled slightly. "What about your friends never finding out?"

Genesis waved that off. "They are big boys. They can handle it."

Reno nodded, lips kiss-bruised. "Well, I'll consider that your first apology." He handed over the keys. "Gen, if you get killed, I swear to god, I am coming into the lifestream after you." The SOLDIER grinned stupidly. Angeal cleared his throat.

Genesis shook his head. "I'll explain later." The three climbed onto the copter.

Angeal mentally whispered, '_hold on a little longer Zack. I'm coming to get you_.'

* * *

Oh, oh. It's almost over. (wibbles). Please review.


	8. Genesis is fed up with being calm

Title: Hysterical Tinge

Pairings: AngealxZack, CloudxSephiroth, GenesisxReno

Warnings: Descriptions of kidnapping, assault, rape...you get the picture. Remarkably, Zack's actually not too hurt in this one. Physically anyways...

* * *

"So. You and Reno?" Genesis rolled his eyes slightly. "I am your best friend. I deserve an explanation at least."

The auburn haired man turned to Angeal, a small smirk on his face. "Fine. Tell me how you know that girl, Kenzi."

Angeal smiled grimly. "You meet the most interesting people when you go undercover." It was a satisfactory explanation. Genesis seemed to know this, and glared at his friend. Sephiroth's lips quirked from his seat at the controls.

"It just...happened, alright? It was a one night stand, but when it happened a second, then a third time, it became something more." He scoffed at himself. "That's so cliché."

Angeal laughed outright.

A silence settled again, each man sobering slightly. This time, the three didn't speak. It was far too late to offer words of comfort.

* * *

It was silent. Steelson, fed up with Zack's unresponsiveness, had left. Zack inhaled painfully through his bruised ribs. Blood ran down his face, landing in his nose and mouth. He grimaced, but mostly ignored it. His listless blue eyes followed a dripping pipe, the droplets sounding like gunshots going off when they landed. Zack closed his eyes as tears welled up. Angeal...

Finally, Zack allowed himself to weep.

* * *

Hojo grinned evilly as the sounds of a captive Cloud filtered through the wall. The small whimpers and mewls of fright were going right to his groin. He crossed his arms, glaring at another lurking thug. They, along with the doctor himself, had been given strict instructions not to touch the blond. There would be time for that later. Right now, they needed his mind whole. If he lost this power now...

His thoughts went to Sephiroth. He felt mildly disappointed he had to kill off his most successful experiment to date. All the work he had put into making the general in what he was to date, only to have it go up in smoke. But, the general had misaligned himself with the wrong people. If Hojo had only isolated him better...Not that he really cared; he had the notes on Sephiroth. It would take time, but he could always make another.

But for now, he had found something better. Cloud was a lot more powerful than originally suspected. He had forced the teen to demonstrate his abilities. To create plant-life from nothing, that was something only the ancients could do. He knew if he pushed Cloud, the blond could do just about anything.

And bring in the amount of gil they needed to take over Shinra. The scientist grew hard at that thought.

* * *

Angeal could barely contain his surprise when he caught a glimpse of the building where the GPS had led them to. Sephiroth had taken the paper with the coordinates on it, so he hadn't had the time to look at it. He hadn't been here in so long.

Sephiroth studied with the same intensity. "Angeal, isn't this where..."

"Yes." The burly SOLDIER interrupted. "I should have known it was him."

Genesis shook his head. "Persistent, isn't he." The words were neutral. Both men knew though Genesis was angry. And that wasn't good for anyone. "I thought he was dead."

Angeal sighed. After they had achieved the status of first class SOLDIERs, there had been a mission to Wutai. But, the three hadn't been alone. Another first class named Steelson had been with them. Even more unpredictable then Genesis, this man took to killing the enemy like he was born to do it. The look of wild blood lust on the man's face chilled even Sephiroth. But, that hadn't been enough.

The village where the SOLDIERs had been advancing on immediately surrendered, not wanting to cause anymore suffering among its inhabitants. Angeal, Genesis, and Sephiroth agreed to peacefully leave the village alone. But Steelson, who had felt that the people had gotten off too lightly, took matters into his own hands. Late one night, he crept into the town. Everyone was in their beds asleep, therefore they had no chance. The town was burned to the ground.

There were no survivors. Steelson fled, swearing to do it again.

Shinra, for all their corruptness, was furious. They ordered that Steelson be arrested, to appease the Wutai officials. Angeal, who had been deeply affected by the tragedy, took the mission with a vengeance. That was where the undercover stint had come from. After two months of exhausting every resource, of tracking down witness after witness, Angeal had found his target.

Steelson had been hiding out in this very chemical plant, back when it was operating. The fight between the two had been brutal, each gaining multiples of injuries. Eventually, Angeal won. Steelson, unable to accept his loss, tried to run away. But, in the confusion, the man had tripped and fallen into a vat of acidic chemicals. Angeal grudgingly marvelled at Steelson's apparent survival. Like Genesis had said, the man was persistent. But, Steelson wasn't very smart. It would seem like the former SOLDIER would put his plan for revenge over his own personal safety. Angeal hoped he would be able to use this against him.

* * *

Much like the first time Zack had been kidnapped, the three hid behind a bush. The abandoned plant seemed to have no one outside. Genesis, growing more and more restless, finally stood up. Angeal sighed. It would seem the auburn haired man was fed up of playing peacemaker. Genesis walked right up to the door, examining it. Unfurling his leg, he kicked it right off the hinged. Sephiroth smirked humourlessly. So much for subtly.

The first man was met with a thrust to the stomach, Genesis's sword going right through him. The others who came running met equal fates.

The SOLDIER turned to his friends. "Go find your boys. I'll be just fine." Without a word, Sephiroth and Angeal went separate directions. Genesis whipped around to face the new wave of attackers. "Alright. Who's next?"

* * *

Sephiroth paused as he listened for any sounds of Zack or Cloud. Hearing something he entered a room. Relief poured down his spine as he saw Cloud, bound and gagged, but unharmed. The teen's blue eyes widened as he struggled frantically, muffled words coming through the gag. Sephiroth tried to go through the motions of calming the teen down.

Only to paralyzed by a high pitch squealing next to his ear. The movement was so sudden that he dropped Masamune, the blade landing next to Cloud. The sound brought him to his knees. Sephiroth clapped his hands over his ears. But, the sound never ended. Above the noise, Hojo's sneering, nasal voice came. The doctor had a small device in his hands, which was emitting the bone-piercing noise.

"Hurts, doesn't it? I should be surprised that you survived that bomb, but I'm not. After all, I made you. You should be perfect. But, you're not. Really, Sephiroth, I'm surprised. Going crazy over a silly boy? Didn't I make you better than that?" He punctuated his words with a swift kick to the general's midsection. "Didn't I create you, the perfect killing machine? You owe your life to ME! No one else." Another kick. "I have no further use for you." His voice then became wistful. "You could have been great, you know. But no matter. I made you. Now, I guess I'll have to kill you." He turned to grab Sephiroth's blade.

Cloud leapt up with a sudden cry, burying the sword into Hojo's back. The scientist convulsed, staring with unbeilivin eyes at the usually timid blond. Cloud's eyes were nearly black with fury. It seemed he had reached his breaking point. The blade had landed in a convenient location, it had been perfect for cutting his bonds. Masamune was too heavy for him. He could barely wield the sword, but Cloud didn't pay attention to that. Over and over he stabbed Masamune into Hojo, anger coursing through his veins. Sephiroth recovered from the painful haze that had been put on him. A flurry of movement caught his attention. He stood, gently catching Cloud's hands.

"Enough." The words were soft, but they penetrated Cloud's brain. The blond's movements stilled as he stared down at a bloody Hojo. Despite how horrible the man was, Cloud still felt remorse for killing him.

He glanced up at Sephiroth, tears falling down his face. "He was hurting you." It was the only explanation Cloud could offer right now. Sephiroth did the only thing he could think off. He wrapped the blond up in his arms, rocking back and forth. It was something Gast did for him when he was a child. Cloud sobbed into his chest, the terror of his situation finally catching up on him. Sephiroth continued to hold him, whispering soothing words of comfort.

* * *

Zack head snapped up from his light doze. His limbs were cramped and screaming for movement. He groaned as pain raced up his leg. His head fell back down. He had been having such a nice dream too. Angeal had been there, with Cloud and Sephiroth. He frowned, shaking his head. He was being ridiculous. Angeal was dead.

So why was he hearing the man's voice?

"ZACK! WHERE ARE YOU!?"

The teen sat up, elation making him reenergized. "Angeal! Angeal, I'm here! Angeal!" He continued yelling until his voice went hoarse. Angeal appeared at the door, a look of relief on his face.

"Zack." He stepped forward, to untie Zack, to hold his puppy and soothe him while he cried. But, a voice interrupted him.

"My, my Angeal. You have become quite the saviour." Angeal growled, Buster sword appearing in his hand. Steelson swung his own sword to place it at Zack's neck. "Not one move, or I spill your puppy's blood."

* * *

Heh heh..."Ding dong the Hojo's dead..." I really hope I am not rushing things. Anyways...reviews? Please?


	9. Cetain individuals get their revenge

Title: Hysterical Tinge

Pairings: AngealxZack, CloudxSephiroth, GenesisxReno

Warnings: Descriptions of kidnapping, assault, rape...you get the picture. Remarkably, Zack's actually not too hurt in this one. Physically anyways...

AN: WOO!! I'M BACK!!! Sorry about the wait. I had several things happen all at once and was going a little crazy. So, I took a trip, went to a party, got drunk with my friends. I now feel a lot better. But, enought about me. ONWARDS DEAR READER!!!

* * *

The blade pressed into Zack's throat, drawing a whimper from him. Angeal closed his eyes, fear and anger making it difficult for him to focus. One wrong move could cost Zack his life. Steelson grinned maniacally, savouring the power he held over his enemy. He rested his cheek on Zack's soft spikes, inhaling the scent. Angeal's breathing hitched, his eyes blazing green with fury. The SOLDIER fought to keep his temper reigned in. Zack would NOT be witness to this. All though Steelson deserved a long, drawn out death, Angeal resolved to kill him quickly. Right now though, he needed to get his puppy out of harm's way.

"How did you..."

"Survive?" Steelson's voice was suddenly bitter. "Mako can burn. It can blister and peel. But, I learned it can also preserve." The scarred man's voice was getting louder and angrier. "I was burned, make no mistake. But the injections I was given..."

"What?"

"You didn't know? New experimental stuff. Supposed to speed up the healing process." He paused, running a hand over his face. "Along with the help of some less than thrilled donors. It's so difficult to fine the right skin type." Angeal felt disgust rage. Yet some other victims that Steelson needed to atone for. "I started a profitable business, providing services to people. Gained quite a large amount of income too. But, I never forgot about you Angeal." Steelson paused for a moment, adjusting the sword so the pressure on Zack's throat lessened. In response, Angeal's grip tightened on the handle of the buster sword. _Just keep him talking,_ he told himself. _Keep him talking until you have a plan._

"Why now?" The SOLDIER's voice was low, shaky. "Why do this now?"

"To ruin your life of course." The answer was stated matter-of-factly. "I just needed to find the right way to do it." He ran his fingers lightly over Zack's hair. Despite the gentle touch, the teen screwed his eyes shut, flinching away. The bonds prevented him from moving far, making Zack panic for a moment. His sapphire eyes opened, focusing on Angeal. The sight caused him to relax, a little. "I was going to break him so badly, not even the great Angeal Hewley would be able to put him back together. Your happiness is tied to him, any fool could see that. But, even the best laid plans go to waste."

"You found Cloud."

"Right. I had to delay my own gratification for an even better plan. The boy was a powerful magic-wielder. I would be able to take over ShinRa. And let's face it, you very public execution would be a much more suitable revenge. Only, I forgot how quickly Sephiroth moves. It was him who found me, wasn't it?" Angeal nodded smugly. "I thought all hope was lost, until I remembered I had the number for someone who was just as interested in natural magic as I was. Hojo was ever so delighted. Seems the good doctor was fed up with Sephiroth and his increasing instability. He needed something more...controllable." Zack's eyes narrowed at hearing his friend referred to as a thing.

Angeal mentally agreed. "My heart bleeds for you." Zack would have laughed at this rare show of sarcasm. He liked to think he had something to do with that. "I don't care what you do. Just let him go." Steelson just laughed and cut the bonds off of Zack. He gripped the hair, yanking Zack to his feet. The teen nearly collapsed at the pain of blood returning to his numb limbs.

"As if, my old friend." The last word was spat out, like it left a disgusting taste in the man's mouth. "You are going to let us leave here, unharmed. And, I let you have him back when I'm done. Doesn't that sound like a fair trade?" Angeal was nearly panicking now. He couldn't let this psychotic man leave with his puppy.

"I would rethink that plan if I were you." Genesis dropped down to the floor gracefully, blocking off one door that led to escape. The auburn haired man showed obvious signs of being in a fight. His usually straight hair was mussed. The leather of his uniform had small rips in it, exposing small, bleeding cuts. He gripped his rapier in one hand, the ruby blade blazing to life. Steelson backed away, dragging Zack with him.

"For once, Genesis, I agree with you." Sephiroth materialized to cut off the only other escape route. He delicately clutched Cloud's small hand in his own. The blond boy was visibly exhausted, but alert, eyes sparkling with fury. When Steelson tightened the blade against Zack's throat, Cloud growled softly. A ball of blazing, scarlet energy bloomed in his hand. With Sephiroth by his side, the blond had a sudden burst of confidence. Steelson stared, while Zack gave his friend a weak smile of encouragement.

"Just give it up, Steelson." Angeal's voice was still low, dangerous. "You're not getting out of here with Zack. If you let him go, I'll let you walk out of here with all your limbs still intact." The SOLDIER's voice didn't change at all, which just made the threat all the more terrifying. The man contemplated this offer, than shoved Zack away. Thinking he had a distraction, the scarred man attacked Angeal with a bellow. The SOLDIER easily sidestepped the attack. "Genesis, Sephiroth, keep out of this. It's my fight."

Genesis smirked. "Wouldn't dream of interrupting," he practically purred. Zack and Cloud huddled together, eyes averted from the incoming bloodshed. Sephiroth, stoic as always, watched impassively.

The swords met in a clanging of steel, causing sparks to fly. With speedy swings, each man tried to slash at chests and arms. Each time, they missed. Angeal goaded Steelson into backing him up, making him feel confident. Then, suddenly he exploded with a flurry of attacks, causing Steelson to teeter backwards. But, the man regained some sort of control by going for Angeal's ribs. Angeal spun to the right to avoid the sword. Zack whimpered in fear for his mentor.

Deciding this wasn't going anywhere, Angeal decided to use is feet. Unfurling his leg, he aimed for Steelson's kneecaps, forcing the man to move. He regretted that little trick when the scarred man did the same thing. But he had been anticipating it and moved a fraction of a second before Steelson kicked.

Angeal's mistake, if it could be called that, was thinking that the former SOLDIER would adhere to some sort of honour while fighting. Sadly, this was not the case. Realizing he was probably going to lose, the crazed ex-warrior resorted to dirty tactics. Steelson pushed a button that caused one of the large metal drums to almost fall on Angeal. Even with his usual grace and speed, the SOLDIER added onto his mistake by dropping his sword. The clattering of the blade to the ground caused Steelson to laugh. The click of a hammer on a gun being drawn echoed around the suddenly silent room. Sephiroth and Genesis both stepped forward in concern. But Angeal gestured at them shortly to stay back.

"Looks like I brought a gun to knife fight. Oh well. I don't care if I get killed for this." Steelson's voice was breathless with elation. "I am going to enjoy it while I can." He raised the gun. At the same time, Angeal moved his foot. His sword swung upwards, and he caught it. With one smooth move, he decapitated the scarred man. The head rolled over, landing by Genesis's foot.

"You know, I just had these cleaned." Sephiroth snorted without humor, drawing Cloud to his chest to shield the blond from the sight. Angeal didn't respond, too busy on focusing on the desperate kiss Zack had initiated. He had his puppy, and he wasn't letting go anytime soon.

* * *

Sorry if it seems a bit shorter than my other chapters. I CANNOT for the life of me write really good fight scenes without makiing sound like a movie. But whatever. Next chapter will probably have smut in it. So that will make up for the shortness. Reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwws please?


	10. Everything is okay

Title: Hysterical Tinge

Pairings: AngealxZack, CloudxSephiroth, GenesisxReno

Warnings: Descriptions of kidnapping, assault, rape...you get the picture. Remarkably, Zack's actually not too hurt in this one. Physically anyways...

AN: Ummm...I am REALLY sorry guys. This was a long time coming. My excuse...I was in the hospital. I have a herniated disc, which meant I was on some SERIOUS pain killers. I was not lucid and...I am still in pain.

BUT! This is the last chapter. I would like to thank anyone who reviewed/alerted/favorited/read this story. It really means a lot to me.

As promised, here is the smut. I like smut, but don't know if I am good at writing it.

And just so you all know, I do have a sequel (sort of) planned. It would focus more on Cloud and Sephiroth. But don't expect that for a while.

* * *

He was falling. Zack was being dragged away from him, an expression of terror on his face. Angeal reached out, to grab the teen. Only to encounter air. He tried to scream, to move, but his lungs were full of...

Angeal sat up on the beach. That's right; they were all in Costa del Sol. He sighed, relaxing. A nightmare. Nothing but a nightmare.

Shinra, not wanting to deal with the media fallout of what was now referred to as the "incident," sent them on a prolonged vacation. Shielded away from prying eyes, they were all slowly starting to physically and mentally heal. Zack and Cloud, both dressed in white shorts and t-shirts, were walking along the shoreline, dipping their toes into the water. Cloud had never seen the ocean before, and was awed by the vastness of it. Zack, having been here only once or twice, was equally fascinated by the water. Sephiroth was nearby, keeping an eye on both of them while Angeal napped. And Genesis...had disappeared AGAIN with Reno.

Sephiroth turned to regard him with thoughtful eyes. "Nightmares again?" Angel turned away, embarrassed. "Don't worry. I've been having them too." The other turned back to Sephiroth, surprised that he had admitted that so casually. The silver haired man watched Cloud squat down to pick something up out of the water. "I don't know if he is safe yet," he admitted. Despite the fact that Cloud wasn't a helpless creature who needed constant protecting, Angeal knew that Sephiroth was feeling what he probably deemed as unnatural feelings of protection. Someone would have to explain to him that this was a side effect of being in love. Angeal supposed that it would have to be him. After all, it was how he felt about Zack.

* * *

It was evening now, and Angeal stood on the beach watching the sunset. The pink, purples, and oranges combined together looked like spilled paint. A warm breeze blew, ruffling his hair. The loose shirt he was wearing billowed out, making soft snapping noises. It was soothing, giving him time to think.

For a little while, at least.

A weight hit his back, causing Angeal to stumble forward. Zack cuddled his back, giggling. His mild annoyance died immediately at that sound. Zack was laughing and smiling again. That was all that mattered. He turned, lifting the teen into the air. Zack shrieked, and flailed. They both fell down into the sand, laughing. Zack sobered though when he looked into Angeal's eyes.

"You're still worried about me, aren't you?" When Angeal didn't answer, he pressed his soft lips to his mentor...no, lover's forehead. Angeal shifted and returned the favour, marvelling at how perceptive Zack was. Since he had met Zack, it always surprised him that the teen could peg someone's feelings even if they were carefully hiding them under the guise of a smile.

"I came so close to losing you." He intertwined his fingers in Zack's soft black spikes. "I don't know what..."He couldn't finish the statement. The idea of a world without Zack wasn't one he wanted to even think about.

Zack caught the hand and pressed a kiss to the palm. "I feel the same way," he whispered. "I promised that if he..." There was a pause. "Well, that I wouldn't go on living." Angeal sat up this time, wrapping his arms around Zack. They shouldn't be dwelling on this right now. They had both survived, hadn't they?

Angeal pulled away, wiping the tears off of Zack's face. "I'm sorry, pup. This is upsetting you."

Zack shook his head. "This is embarrassing." He paused to swipe at his face. "I'm sorry."

Angeal frowned, gripping Zack's chin to tilt his face. "You don't ever have to apologize for showing your emotions." He kissed Zack again. "You don't have to hide yourself around me."

The two lapsed into silence, watching the setting sun. Soon, it was dark and the once warm breeze became cold. Zack shivered slightly, drawing Angeal's attention. "Are you cold?" The answer was obvious. Zack was still in the shorts and t-shirt from earlier. Angeal stood, stretching out his numb muscles. "Let's go back inside."

The house was large enough to accommodate them all, which meant that everyone (if they should choose) could have their own room. But, Zack had shyly asked if he and Angeal could share a room. Angeal wasn't about to deny Zack anything, so he agreed. They passed Cloud and Sephiroth who were talking quietly in the library. The blond was seated on the floor with a book balanced in his lap. Sephiroth too had a book, but was more interested in watching Cloud. Zack grinned at the picture the two made. When they passed the room where Genesis and Reno were staying, an audible moan echoed through the hall. Zack outright laughed at the look of horror on Angeal's face and grabbed his hand to lead him away. Finally, they reached their room.

Zack turned and smiled, opening the door behind his back. "I'm gonna have a bath. Wanna join me?" The adorable look of apprehension on the teen's face reminded Angeal of just how inexperienced Zack was when it came to these things.

"Of course."

The bathtub was a large thing, all white marble and gold fixtures. Zack ran the water, adjusting the temperature every few seconds. He was nervous, about being naked for the first time in front of Angeal. The SOLDIER in question was leaning against the doorframe, observing Zack.

"I think that should be warm enough." Angeal frowned at the unusually soft voice. "Do you want bubbles or anything?"

"Are you scared?" Zack's head snapped up, blue eyes wide. It was all the answer Angeal needed. "We don't have to do this you know."

Zack stood now. "It's not that...I don't don't want to do it." Zack paused, worrying his lip between his teeth. "It's just...being naked. In front of another person...In front of you..." The older SOLDIER smiled, slightly amused. Zack had, of course been in various states of undress in front of other people. But this was different. As Zack turned the water off, Angeal got an idea.

He approached Zack, running a soothing hand over his tense back. "Do you want to undress me?" The teen blushed, but nodded. Angeal stood, waiting for Zack to make his move. The buttons were first, clumsily undone at first but Zack soon got the hang of it. Angeal shrugged the shirt off, as Zack gaped at the bare chest. Hesitatingly, the teen laid a warm hand against Angeal's chest. When he grazed a nipple, the man hissed in pleasure. Fearing he had done something wrong, Zack removed his hand. Only to have it caught by Angeal. He placed it back on his chest. "It's ok." Zack, feeling bolder now, ran his hand over the defined lines and curves of Angeal's abs. When he reached the waistband of the pants however, Zack faltered momentarily. Steeling himself, he loosened the drawstring. The pants pooled around Angeal's ankles, as he calmly stepped out of them. Zack was shocked to see Angeal wasn't wearing any underwear. He started when he realized just how intently he was staring, and blushed. Angeal just laughed and kissed him. Zack pressed his clothed body into Angeal's, moving restlessly.

"Will you undress me?"

The question was innocent, but Angeal felt a spike of lust lance through him all the same. "Of course, puppy." He gripped the hem of the shirt, pulling it off. There were still a few marks from the encounters with Steelson, but Angeal kissed all of the ones he could see. Zack sighed in contention when his neck was kissed. Angeal took advantage of the teen's relaxation to slip his pants and boxers down thin hips. Zack stood, flexing his toes as he blushed at the scrutiny Angeal was studying him with.

"What is it?"

The man smiled. "Nothing." He pulled Zack towards him, their naked skin rubbing against each other. Angeal leaned down and gently picked Zack up. The teen blushed harder when Angeal's half-hard cock nudged against his leg. His own manhood stirred in response. Angeal ignored this though and set them both down into the warm water. The combined heat of the water and Angeal caused Zack to relax in his love's embrace.

Next thing he knew, the teen was being tilted backwards. His black hair was soaked. Then, Angeal's large hands worked a sweet smelling shampoo through his tresses. He bit his lip at the tingling pleasure of having his scalp massaged. His eyes fluttered closed. Angeal watched this all with a loving eye. Zack was so beautiful like this. Another spike of lust streaked through him. He gently rinsed the soapy residue out, running his fingers through the silky wetness of Zack's hair.

Like before, Angeal lifted Zack out of the water. The teen had gone boneless with relaxation, but snapped to awareness when he was taken out of the warm water. Quickly, Angeal wrapped him in an oversized towel. Zack smiled as he nuzzled the soft material. It was comforting to feel this safe...

He hadn't really felt that in a while.

Angeal was watching him, eyes questioning. The teen tilted his face up, asking for a kiss. Only this one was deep and passionate. Angeal was a little taken aback. Especially when Zack breathed the words,

"I want you."A blush once again accompanied these words, but Zack held Angeal's gaze. "I want you." The words were firmer now.

Angeal moaned, his slim hold on his control slipping He knew the answer, but had to ask. "Are you sure?"

Zack nodded, knowing Angeal was trying to assure himself, to indulge in something he wanted so badly. 'Yes." That simple word was all it took.

Angeal half dragged, half carried Zack to the bed. Usually, he had some semblance of grace. But, when one's lips are attached to someone else's, one tends to be a little clumsy. Zack was laid down on the bed, giggling at this flustered side of Angeal. His momentary humour died quickly when Angeal ran his hands over his chest, rubbing a calloused thumb over his nipple. Zack convulsed, a whimper spilling out of his mouth. Angeal, pleased with this reaction, did it again. He repeated the process on the other oversensitive bud, watching as it hardened and pebbled under his touch. Zack, ever restless, shifted, trying to escape this attention. Angeal held him still though, and used his mouth. The teen yelped when Angeal grazed his nipple with his teeth. Feeling merciful, the man shifted his focus to Zack's neck. He quickly discovered that Zack was very sensitive on the skin right underneath his right ear. He kissed the spot gently, drawing a content sigh from Zack. The teen's eyes had fluttered closed at this point.

"Zack. Puppy. Open your eyes for me." Zack obeyed, the clear blue orbs looking up at Angeal with such trust that it nearly hurt. But Angeal held the gaze as he lowered his mouth onto Zack's neglected arousal.

Zack wailed this time, never having knowing any other pleasure other than his own hand. He kept his eyes opened with difficulty, because Angeal asked him. But the sight of seeing his cock disappear into Angeal's mouth was just too much. He covered his eyes with his arm, groaning with pleasure. All too soon, it stopped. Zack made an unhappy, questioning sound. His arm was moved and he found himself looking into Angeal's eyes. The lust and love that swirled there made Angeal's eyes even more beautiful and expressive than usual. "Shh, it's okay. Just give me more time, alright?" Zack nodded, not trusting himself to speak. Angeal reluctantly got off the bed and glanced around the room, trying to find something that could be used as lube. He rolled his eyes when he found a bottle sitting on the bedside table. He didn't know whether he was going to kill Genesis or hug him. Zack by now was absentmindedly stroking himself, panting softly. Angeal had to lean back and watch the pretty picture that Zack made right now. Hair mussed, eyes glazed, cheeks flushed. Despite all this, despite everything he had gone through, Zack still had an aura of innocence around him. Any last doubts Angeal had about this act they were about to perform was burned away by this realization. Zack would always be this pure.

Angeal settled back onto the bed, disrupting Zack who bit his lip in embarrassment. Angeal just chuckled, pressing a kiss to Zack's flat stomach. He coated his fingers with the oil. "Just relax," he murmured. Slowly, he slid one finger into Zack.

The teen tensed, but relaxed, growing accustomed to the strange feeling of having something inside him. Angeal wiggled the digit around, eyes focusing on Zack's face. Seeing only mild discomfort, he added a second, then third finger. Zack's brow was furrowed in pain, his bottom lip caught between his white teeth. Angeal finger's paused in their gentle exploration.

"Okay?" He asked softly.

Zack nodded, his eyes unfocused. "It just hurts a little..."

Angeal dropped a kiss to Zack's hip. "I know. Just bear with me, alright?" He pushed his fingers in, even more gently then before. After a few moments of patiently searching, he curled his fingers on a spot that made Zack see stars.

"Ahhh!" Angeal grinned, curling again. Zack writhed, as his eyes went wide. "W-what was t-that?" His voice was shaky.

"Does that feel good?" Angeal knew the answer. Zack nodded, feeling dizzy. Angeal gently stretched Zack, making sure his puppy would be properly prepared. The teen was getting restless, little growls of bliss issuing from his mouth.

"Hurry up, Angeal. Please." Angeal sighed, wanting to draw this out as long as possible. But Zack was becoming more and more difficult to deny. He carefully withdrew his fingers, and slicked up his cock. His erection flagged a little when the cold lube was applied, but grew when his body temperature heated it up. He spread Zack's legs, wrapping them around his waist. He pressed the head of his arousal to Zack's glistening entrance.

"Ready?"

Zack nodded, wrapping his arms around Angeal's neck. "Go ahead." Angeal nudged his head past the tight ring of muscle. Zack tensed, a muffled cry that he smothered into Angeal's chest issuing from his throat. Angeal paused, the pain written on Zack's features making his heart ache. He murmured soft words of comfort, praising the teen for his bravery, his beauty, anything he could think of. He pressed in farther, kissing away Zack's tears of pain. Finally, Angeal was buried inside of Zack. The teen inhaled deeply, the pain fading. It was no longer sharp, but a duller throbbing. "Angeal?"

"Yes, puppy?"

The teen closed his eyes, resting his head on his lover's shoulder. "You can move now." Angeal kissed the top of Zack's head. He pulled out and pressed back in slowly. As the pain lessened, Zack relaxed. Then, Angeal hit that same spot from before. Only this time, the pleasure was increased. He cried out again, digging his nails into Angeal's shoulders.

"T-there. Right there!" Angeal complied, thrusting in harder. Zack gasped, a fire racing along his blood. Everything became hotter, the air he breathed scorching him the inside out. Angeal slid a hand down to grip Zack's neglected manhood. He pumped the shaft expertly in rhythm of his thrusts. Zack felt a tightening in his groin and he stared at Angeal helplessly.

"Come for me, Zack. Let me see." The look on Zack's face was indescribable, his features expressing a state of utter bliss. That expression ripped an orgasm from Angeal as he came as well. They both held still for a moment, limbs trembling and skin sweaty. Angeal withdrew carefully, laying Zack down on the bed. He laughed weakly at the look of sleepy satiation on Zack's face. "Go to sleep." He petted Zack's soft black hair as Zack complied, eyes fluttering closed.

"Angeal? I love you." Then he was gone, exhaustion taking over and forcing him to sleep. Angeal smiled, pulling the blanket over both of them.

"And I you, Zack. More than you know."

* * *

And it is finished. I feel all empty inside. Or maybe that's the painkillers. Anyways...review please.


End file.
